Microfics
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Fics muy pequeñitos y variados, casi todos, por no decir todos, con canción incluida. 1º: GinnyHarry 2º: SiriusHermione 3º: RemusTonks. 4º:DracHerm. 5º:Pansy.
1. Subtítulos

_¡¡Hola a todos!!  
A ver como explico yo esto... xD Veréis¿nunca os ha pasado que escucháis una canción y de repente se os enciende la bombilla porque os recuerda a una pareja, un personaje, una escena o algo parecido? Bueno, pues a mí me pasa, quizás demasiado a menudo para mi salud mental, y por eso he creado esto: una recopilación de microfics, es decir, fics muy, muy, muy cortitos con canción incluida que me da por escribir en tardes en las que debería estudiar y no estudio, noches de sábado que no puedo salir o clases particularmente aburridas (véase Historia, Biología...)  
Y ya me estoy enrollando mucho. Solo que sepáis que aquí puede aparecer de todo, desde Harry, Hermione o Draco hasta los Merodeadores o Voldemort y los suyos, porque nunca sé qué neura me va a dar. Todos van a ser Oneshoot y si alguno contuviese escenas que necesitan clasificación os avisaría, así que por eso no os preocupéis.  
Por último, decir que nada es mío, salvo lo que no hayáis visto hasta ahora, porque ni soy rica y famosa ni me invitan a galas y estrenos de cine (aunque encanto no me falta xD) y que todo esto es sin afán de lucro.  
__Espero que os gusten, no intentéis matarme y me dejéis reviews, porque me hacen mucha ilusión, aunque solo sean un puñadito  
Besukos!_

_Jane_

* * *

**Subtítulos**

Si a Ginny Weasley le hubieran dicho que aquel verano iba a pintarse tan terrible, no habría dudado en aceptar la proposición de su hermano Bill y acompañarle a Egipto a solucionar los últimos trámites antes de la boda, aunque aquello implicase pasar todavía más tiempo con Fleur. De todas maneras, ya no tenía solución. La oportunidad había pasado y ella continuaba atrapada en la Madriguera.

Sus hermanos, tanto los gemelos que estaban allí ese verano, como Ron y Charlie, trataban de hacerla salir de casa, de animarla, de intentar distraerla, pero no funcionaba. Y, aunque ella sabía que lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones, muchas veces lo único que quería era estar sola, pensar, escribir, y a veces esos deseos inexpresados la hacían parecer brusca o desagradable con su familia. Y lo sentía, pero no se veía capaz de controlarlo.

Le echaba mucho de menos. Demasiado. Apenas si llevaban un mes sin verse, pero no había habido correo, ninguna lechuza de color blanco entrando o saliendo que no fuese para Ron ni alguna otra conversación que no fuera con Hermione o su familia para planificar lo de la boda.

_Al igual que un gas invade un laberinto_

_la nostalgia se hizo con mi corazón_

_y aunque a pares tengo ojos, tengo oídos_

_sin ti pierdo el sentido, el sonido y el color_

Harry le había dicho que lo hacía por protegerla, que no quería que corriese la misma suerte que toda la gente a su alrededor, que Cedric, Sirius o incluso Dumbledore. Y ella había reaccionado bien¿qué otra cosa podía hacer¿Gritar, llorar, enfurecerse? No podía culparle por cuidar de lo que quería. Ron y Hermione se habían reafirmado en su decisión de seguir a su lado y el chico no había podido disuadirles, pero Ginny estaba segura de que, si ella hiciese lo mismo, serían capaces de atarla mágicamente a algo para que no les acompañase. Y tampoco quería forzarles a algo así.

Fred, subido a su escoba con los demás, volando por el jardín, se detuvo y la miró, sonriendo y saludándola con la mano. La pelirroja esbozó algo parecido a un amago de sonrisa, le devolvió levemente el saludo y apartó la mirada.

_No me quito el vicio de esperarte en casa_

_apoyando mi cabeza en el cristal_

_y cuando empaño de un suspiro la ventana_

_dibujo un tres en raya, que vuelvo a empatar_

Miró su reloj y después al sol, que ya se ponía en el horizonte. Apenas si faltaban unas horas para que Bill y Fleur regresasen de Egipto para pasar su última noche antes de la boda.

La boda. Con ella llegarían los apuros, los nervios, la felicidad… y los invitados. Y ¿quién estaba entre ellos? Sí, le esperaban veinticuatro horas de estar callada para que no se le escapase lo que no quería decir, de intentar no fijarse en él demasiado. En definitiva, de disimular.

Sabía que para Harry aquello también estaba siendo difícil y ella no quería complicarlo más. No sería justo para él si ella podía evitarlo.

_Si algún día nos cruzamos_

_no respondas ni hagas caso_

_a los subtítulos que bajo_

_mi sonrisa sabes ver_

_yo te diré que voy tirando_

_negaré que estoy llorando_

_fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó_

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, intentando no pensar en quien estaba a diez minutos de aparecer en la chimenea de la cocina. Hermione estaba en el jardín, contemplando el partido de los Weasley, sentada a la sombra de un árbol con un libro en las manos y sonreía mirando las figuritas voladoras en el cielo.

Ginny la envidió. Ron y ella no estaban saliendo todavía y la pelirroja no acababa de convencerse de que fuesen a mantener demasiado bien una relación, pero lo tenían al alcance de la mano si querían probarlo. Los dos estaban receptivos para el otro, a su manera, claro, y la distancia entre ambos era cada día menor. Ella, en cambio, no podía siquiera intentarlo porque él no estaba. Ni iba a estar. Al menos, no pronto. Al menos, no de la forma que ella necesitaba.

_No consigo hacer nada sin darme cuenta_

_es el precio de aprender a no llorar_

_y aunque a veces nada indique que compensa_

_yo me niego a dar la vuelta y hacerme menor de edad_

Por toda la casa resonó un pequeño rugido, anunciando su llegada. La pelirroja vio correr a sus hermanos hacia la cocina, Ron llevando a Hermione de la mano, y cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse. Durante aquel mes había tomado varias decisiones. Una de ellas, mantenerse alejada y simplificar las cosas. Otra, algo mucho más importante que estaba en gran parte influenciada por la primera.

Solo sus padres y Hermione lo sabían. Es decir, lo de la segunda. No lo había compartido con nadie más y si se lo había dicho a ellos tres era porque Hermione siempre había sido su gran apoyo, y sus padres tenían que saberlo y aceptarlo o ella no podría hacerlo. No era capaz de imaginarse la cara de los demás cuando lo anunciase, aunque estaba casi segura de que Harry ya lo sabría, a través de Hermione, sin duda, pero ella lo agradecía, porque así él lo sabría y ella no tendría que contárselo.

Suspiró, salió de su habitación y tomó aire antes de bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

_Si algún día nos cruzamos_

_no respondas ni hagas caso_

_a los subtítulos que bajo_

_mi sonrisa sabes ver_

_Yo te diré que voy tirando_

_negaré que estoy llorando_

_fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó_

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

A su alrededor, la escena parecía haberse difuminado, porque ya no eran conscientes de lo que sucedía. El resto de los Weasley y Hermione se habían apartado de Harry en cuanto la vieron entrar y Ron y sus hermanos, junto con la castaña, se habían retirado a subir el baúl del chico como excusa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- He estado mejor.

Ginny le miró con ojos brillantes.

- Yo también.

Harry no quiso seguir hablando más de sus ánimos, porque no estaba muy seguro de poder seguir fingiendo de aquella manera que a los dos se les daba tan bien. Y tampoco pudo evitar preguntárselo.

- ¿Al final te vas con Charlie a Rumanía?

Ella solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_Y en realidad nunca te olvido_

_fuiste mi único camino y_

_tu sonrisa un buen motivo_

_para ser alguien mejor_

_Y aunque te cuenten que me vieron_

_de princesa en algún cuento_

_no hace falta que te diga_

_que tan sólo cuentos son._


	2. Are you gonna be my girl?

**_NdA_: _aquí estoy de nuevo. Dije adiós de mi Dramione y llego con algo distinto: Sirius&Hermione (sí, la Granger me obsesiona. ¿algún problema? xD) La cosa se ambienta como si Sirius no hubiera muerto en el 5º libro. Varios años depués de que ella y sus amigos terminasen Hogwarts. La canción es el título y es de Jet. Espero que os guste _**

**

* * *

**

Are you gonna be my girl?

Sirius tenía que admitirlo: había cambiado.

No solo él, que también, si no el mundo en general, el de magos en particular y "su" mundo en concreto. Voldemort había muerto y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix eran libres. Él el que más. Con su nombre limpio tras la captura de Pettigrew y toda su herencia de los Black, su vida no podría ser mejor en aquellos momentos. ¿O sí?

- Sirius¿has visto a los demás? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta del salón.

El aludido se giró para encarar a su interlocutor y tuvo que contenerse para que una mandíbula caída hasta las rodillas no le traicionase. Hermione le miraba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me (así que 1, 2, 3, coge mi mano y ven conmigo)_

_because you look so fine (porque eres tan guapa)_

_and I really wanna make you mine. (que de verdad quiero hacerte mía)_

_I say you look so fine (Digo que eres tan guapa)_

_that I really wanna make you mine. (que quiero hacerte mía)_

Oh, sí, ése era otro de los cambios: los niños del trío maravilla ya no eran niños. Y, en la que más se notaba, era en ella. La única integrante femenina, que de repente ya no era "Hermione" si no "la señorita Granger". Y sin el tono de voz de McGonagall diciéndolo.

De repente, aquel verano al acabar Hogwarts, con los diecisiete estrenados, había aparecido a pasar una temporada con ellos en la casa Black y había llegado… así. Sin el uniforme, ni los libros, y con todos los atributos recibidos de la adolescencia en todo su esplendor bien lucidos con ropa veraniega, había dejado a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Y más a él, que llevaba tanto tiempo considerándola su propia ahijada, una más, como Harry.

Y, tenía que admitirlo, cuando se había encontrado a sí mismo observando las piernas de la chica durante aquella comida con los Weasley o admirando su figura en biquini la tarde que fueron al lago, se había considerado un enfermo. ¡Qué hacía todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, mirando sin pestañear a una chica de diecisiete años!

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_now you don't need that money (no necesitas ese dinero)_

_when you look like that, do ya honey. (luciendo así, cariño)_

_Big black boots, (grandes botas negras)_

_long brown hair, (pelo largo y castaño)_

_she's so sweet (es tan dulce)_

_with her get back stare. (con su mirada por la espalda)_

De eso habían pasado ya ocho años. Ahora, Hermione tenía veinticinco, y él, veinte más. Y seguía tan embobado como antes. Ya eran su genio y figura, todo junto, lo que le atraía. La niñita empollona y de mirada severa se había convertido en una chica inteligente, responsable y divertida.

Fuera de su alcance.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó de nuevo Hermione, un poco extrañada - ¡Reacciona!

Él pegó un respingo y decidió olvidar la falda tan corta que lucía ella a favor de pensamientos algo más decorosos.

- ¿Eh?

_Well I could see, (Bueno, puedo verlo)_

_you home with me, (tú y yo en casa)_

_but you were with another man, yea! (pero tu estás con otro)_

_I know we, (Y sé)_

_ain't got much to say, (que no tenemos mucho que decirnos)_

_before I let you get away, yea! (antes de que te deje marchar)_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl? (He dicho¿quieres ser mi chica?)_

- Esto… creo que Harry estaba en el porche, hablando con alguien… no sé – balbuceó.

Aquello era épico: Sirius Black, el terror de las chicas, balbuceando ante una a la que le sacaba dos décadas. Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Llevaba tiempo pensando que a Sirius no le hacía demasiado bien la libertad, porque se mostraba bastante raro desde hacía unos años. Más concretamente, desde que en séptimo le habían otorgado la libertad absoluta de los cargos inculpados injustamente.

- Eh… vale, gracias – dijo ella, y salió del salón haciendo sonar sus tacones negros contra el suelo.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro.

Algún día se lo diría.

Cuando ya no fuese la novia de Harry.

* * *

**_En fin, creo que Sirius va a tener que esperar. xD ¡Quiero reviews!! xD_**


	3. How does it feel?

**How does it feel?  
_(Avril Lavigne)_**

Definitivamente, cuando Nymphadora Tonks salió de la cama aquel día, no tenía ni idea de lo que la suerte, el azar, le deparaba. Se duchó, vistió y desayunó como cualquier otra mañana, comprobando que no se le hubiera olvidado nada antes de salir de casa, tropezando varias veces con sus propias botas, tiradas en el suelo del recibidor. De unos meses a entonces, sus amaneceres eran casi todos iguales. Cuando se despertaba en su casa, claro.

Había mañanas en que abría los ojos y tardaba en recordar dos cosas: la primera, dónde se encontraba, y, la segunda, que no debería haberse dormido. Eran gajes de su trabajo en la Orden del Fénix, pero, de momento, no había logrado pasar una noche entera despierta, por mucha guardia que le tocase hacer.

Era un caso perdido.

En cuanto puso un pie en el número 12 de Grimauld Place la inundó su antigua nostalgia. Intentaba frecuentar la casa lo menos posible desde la muerte de… Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. No aún, al menos. Era incómodo y omnipresente. Intentaba evitar pensamientos sobre ello. Pero todavía era capaz de ver en su mente el cuerpo de su primo cayendo al otro lado del velo.

_I'm not afraid of anything (No temo a nada)_

_I just need to know that I can breathe (Solo necesito saber q__ue puedo respirar)_

_I don't need much of anything (No necesito mucho de nada)_

_But suddenly, suddenly (Pero, de repente, de repente…)_

Se observó en el espejo que había cerca, descolgado y apoyado contra la pared. Estaba roto, pero le devolvía un reflejo real y algo desalentador. Su pelo se había mustiado bastante y en su cara ya no brillaba la habitual sonrisa infantil y alegre que la caracterizaba. Ya no era Tonks. Era una bruja más. Se observó con una sensación extraña en el estómago, pero no hizo ningún gesto.

Una figura se reflejó tras ella, asomando la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta del salón. Su cara estaba sin afeitar desde hacía varios días y la mirada cansada y un peno medio encanecido delataban una edad que en realidad no tenía. Había envejecido antes de tiempo.

- Ah, eres tú – dijo él – Pensé que Dumbledore había venido.

- Hola, Lupin – respondió Tonks sintiendo que su estómago se llenaba de algo un poco más cálido. Entró al salón con él. - ¿Estás solo?

- Kreacher deambula por aquí y los Weasley van y vienen, pero sí, en general, lo estoy.

Algo sonó tremendamente desalentador en esas palabras. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran verdad, una verdad cruel y duramente real, por desgracia. En esos momentos, no tenían a nadie.

_I am small and the world is big (Yo soy pequeña y el mundo, grande)_

_All around me is fast moving (Todo a mi alrededor gira __deprisa)_

_Surrounded by so many things (Rodeada por demasiadas cosas)_

_But suddenly, suddenly (Pero, de repente, de repente…)_

- ¿Cómo estás, Nymphadora? – preguntó Lupin, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Psché. Dumbledore me mantiene ocupada. Y yo se lo agradezco – contestó ella, seria.

Últimamente, nadie sonreía en esa casa. Parecía una nueva norma no escrita. Y, sin embargo, Lupin quería volver a verla sonreía. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que, al menos ella, no se dejaría hundir por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Tonks continuó con el mismo semblante.

- ¿Y tú?

- Sigo aquí.

De nuevo silencio. ¿Qué decirse? Había demasiadas cosas pasando, demasiada gente importante, demasiado… caos por todas partes. Sólo querían descansar, estar tranquilos y sentir la calma… y no sentirse culpables por ello.

Si era tan simple¿dónde estaba el problema?

- Te he echado de menos – confesó ella.

_How does it feel, to be different from me? (¿Cómo te hace sentir ser diferente a mí?_

_Are we the same? (¿Somo__s iguales?)_

_How does it feel, to be different from me?_

_Are we the same?_

_How does it feel?_

- Nymphadora, por favor, no…

- Déjame decírtelo por lo menos – insistió la chica – No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta, pero no me hagas callar. Y no me llames Nymphadora.

Remus Lupin levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Unos ojos apagados y tristes, vacíos, ausentes. Esa ya no era Tonks. No la Tonks torpe y alegre que se había cruzado en su camino hacía poco más de un año, una auror despreocupada y entusiasta. Había crecido, madurado. Estaba distinta.

Y, aun así, no podía ser.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto – dijo Lupin.

- No, tú hablaste y yo no te repliqué. Y me arrepiento de ello.

- Soy demasiado mayor, demasiada… poca cosa para ti.

- Y yo demasiado torpe, causo más desastres de los que podría arreglar.

- No es lo mismo.

- Tú no lo ves igual – musitó ella, recalcando la primera palabra.

_I'm young, and I am free__ (Soy joven y soy libre)_

_But I get tired, and I get weak (Pero estoy cansada y débil)_

_I get lost, and I can't sleep (Estoy perdida y no puedo dormir)_

_But suddenly, suddenly (Pero, de repente, de repente…)_

- Soy peligroso.

- Yo también.

- No es lo mismo y lo sabes. No bromees.

- No lo hago – replicó ella, mirándole fijamente.

Por primera vez, los ojos de ella chispearon. Quizás de rabia, quizás de furia, o puede que de emoción, pero lo importante era que, de repente, ya no estaban vacíos. Había algo más allá dentro de ella y Lupin se preguntó si no sería él mismo quien lo sacaba a la luz. Si se alejaba de ella para siempre, sería culpa suya que sus ojos no volviesen a chispear, aunque tan solo fueran unas décimas de segundo. ¿Podía aceptar eso?

- Dímelo y me quedaré a tu lado – susurró ella.

_How does it feel, to be different from me? (¿Cómo te hace sentir ser diferente a mí?)_

_Are we the s__ame? (¿Somos iguales?)_

_How does it feel, to be different from me?_

_Are we the same?_

_How does it feel?_

Tonks no despegó los ojos de él. No quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones porque, con una persona como Lupin, eran más fácil saber qué pensaba observando su rostro que indagando abiertamente sobre ello. Quería ver una mueca que reflejase una decisión positiva, algo que le indicase que no había perdido la guerra ya. Su propia guerra.

Pero no hubo señal.

Lupin no despegó sus labios para llamarla y Tonks cerró los ojos, dolida. Acababa de obtener su respuesta. Remus bajó la mirada, evitándola, y ella se puso en pie. No se miraron. Y ella salió de la sala sin una palabra más.

_I am small and the world is big (Soy pequeña y el mundo, grande)_

_But I'm not afraid of anything __(Pero no temo a nada)_

* * *

**Wah, me ha quedado muy deprimente¿verdad? XD lo siento XD ¿Un reviewcillo? **


	4. Moonlight Shadow

_¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, pues aquí vuelvo a dar la tabarra, esta vez con mi canción preferida, con la que al fin me he atrevido a escribir algo, aunque sinceramente, la letra lo dice todo. Casi no habría hecho falta ni escribir el fic, xD la canción se titula Moonlight Shadow, de Mike Oldfield. Espero que os guste ;)_

_PD. Si dejáis un review... se agradece xD_

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

**La sombra de la luna**

_The last that ever she saw him,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_He passed on worried and warning,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,_

_Far away on the other side._

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

La dama corría.

Ya había caído la noche, y la luna llena proyectaba sombras por todas partes. Los árboles la cercaban a ambos lados del camino y, tras ella, sólo quedaba oscuridad. Era una noche sin estrellas, apagada, brumosa. El enorme círculo blanco en lo alto del cielo era la única luz y se antojaba fantasmal e inquietante. Y, a su alrededor, el más absoluto silencio.

Su vestido, largo y voluminoso, se enganchaba en las ramas a su paso, se ajaba y rompía, tropezaba en sus pies a pesar de que ella lo llevaba un poco levantado. Sus pasos, de pies descalzos sobre la tierra, apenas si se oían. Quizás fuera ella, que iba demasiado deprisa para fijarse.

No sentía nada. Solamente conservaba un recuerdo y dos surcos de secas lágrimas en su cara. Y corría y corría. Algunos rasguños en sus tobillos habían comenzado a sangrar, pero ella no lo notaba. Veía su rostro con perfecta claridad en su mente, con el ceño fruncido, preocupado, desprotegido. Quería volver a verle. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Porque algo en ella le decía que no era así.

_The trees that whisper in the evening,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,_

_Far away on the other side._

_He was shot six times by a man on the run_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

Aceleró aún más la marcha, esquivando ramas y saltando raíces. Hacía ya un buen rato que se había salido del camino, pero le daba igual. Sabía adónde se dirigía sin necesidad de que una senda la guiase.

Los árboles susurraban a su alrededor, iluminados por la luz de la luna llena, meciéndose al compás del viento a su lado, cantando una canción de tristeza y amargura. Hermione no se detuvo al darse cuenta de que todo lo que la rodeaba le estaba lanzando señales de que diera vuelta atrás y se olvidase de su destino, sino que se formó en su pecho una sensación de desasosiego que volvió a humedecer los secos caminos en sus mejillas.

No podía parar. Rezar ya no serviría de nada.

_I stay, I pray_

_See you in heaven far away._

_I stay, I pray_

_See you in heaven one day._

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque, frenó en seco. De pronto, todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Tres hombres estaban a varios metros de ella, distanciados entre sí. Dos de ellos, apuntándose mutuamente con dos armas. Uno de ellos, él. Una de las mortíferas siluetas profirió seis sonidos bruscos que taladraron los oídos de la joven hasta dolerle. Que la devolvieron a la realidad. Hermione gritó y uno de los cuerpos se desplomó sobre la hierba, tiñéndola de rojo.

Se acercó corriendo hasta el cuerpo y se arrodilló a su lado, sollozando.

Los otros dos hombres desaparecieron. Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos. Hermione se quedó sola. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y, en cuanto empezó, ya no pudo dejar de llorar. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte y se dobló sobre él, en un abrazo inútil. Se manchó las manos con sangre, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

La luna ya no les iluminaba. De pronto, sólo era fábrica de sombras, ya no había luz.

Y ella siguió sollozando.

_Four a.m. in the morning,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_I watched your vision forming,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_Star was light in a silvery night,_

_Far away on the other side._

_Will you come to terms with me this night,_

_But she couldn't find how to push through._

Dieron las cuatro de la madrugada. La figura seguía siendo la misma, pero la chica ya tiritaba de puro frío. Sus ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar, pero no se había aplacado el llanto. Draco se había ido y ahora la estaría esperando, lejos, al otro lado. Y era culpa suya, porque no había podido evitarlo.

Sobre ellos, las nubes se movían en el cielo, cubriendo la luna, sumiéndolo todo en la más profunda oscuridad. La noche se cerraba y el aire parecía estar vivo, soplando y echando sus cabellos hacia atrás en un gesto consolador.

Y, entonces, sucedió algo.

Frente a ella y su inmóvil compañía, las brumas comenzaron a agruparse, formando una figura que la chica reconoció de inmediato. Pudo vislumbrarla unos segundos con perfecta nitidez y luego se difuminó tan rápido como había llegado. Pero, antes, el alma, quizás el espíritu o puede que simplemente la visión de Draco, le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo contener el aliento.

Hermione, en mitad de la noche, sonrió también. Se quedó muy quieta, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, todavía abrazada a la sangre seca. No quería soltarle aún. Cerró los ojos y rezó. Rezó por encontrarse algún día. Lejos, al otro lado.

Bajo la sombra de la luna llena.


	5. Flavour of the week

**Flavour of the week  
(American HiFi)**

_She paints her nails and she don't know_

_He's got her best friend on the phone_

_She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes_

_are all he gives to her._

_And he's got posters on the wall_

_of all the girls he'd wish she was_

_and he means everything to her._

Pansy sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. A peser de llevar el pelo enrollado en una toalla negra y aquella espantosa marcarilla verde en la cara, esa noche se sentía radiante, mejor que nunca, espectacular. Especial, esa era la palabra. Era su aniversario.

Aquella noche cumplía un año junto a Draco Malfoy. Puede que, incluso, que el chico se decidiese a hacerle la tan esperada pregunta. Y ella sonreiría con lágrimas en los ojos y asentiría con fuerza antes de decirle que sí en voz alta y saltar a sus brazos. Y así vivirían felices paar siempre.

Le daba igual que los últimos once meses hubiesen sido una farsa. No le importaba que, en esos momentos, mientras ella se ponía guapa y rezumaba entusiasmo y alegría por todos los poros del cuerpo, él estuviese recorriendo con sus manos el de otra. Justo media hora antes de tener que pasar a recogerla por la casa que ya compartían. Estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto.

Aunque sintiese un pinchazo en el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba.

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_anything_

_about her._

_He's too stoned,_

_nintendo._

_I'd wish that I could make her see_

_she's just the flavour of the week._

Su sonrisa y la de su reflejo desaparecieron gradualmente a medida que pensaba todo aquello. Todo eso era una piedra en su camino, pero se limitaría a saltarla y olvidar. E ignorar, o fingir que ignoraba. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que lo había convertido en un arte.

Porque al principio realmente le había dado igual... pero ahora ya no había una relación por conveniencia, ni el matrimonio sería por eso. Al menos, para ella. Y la razón era tan obvia como absurda: se había enamorado.

Y era lo peor que podría haberle pasado.

Paseó su mirada por las fotos a su alrededor. Suyas y de Draco. De gala, de calle, solos y con compañía, paseando o por sorpresa... Todas vestigios de una mentira prácticamente perfecta. Eso era todo, pensó Pansy mientras se alisaba el pelo y se limpiaba la crema de la cara, sólo imágenes. Sólo imagen.

_It's Friday night and she's all alone_

_He's a million miles away._

_She's dressed to kill but the TV is on_

_He's conected to the sound_

_And he's got pictures on the wall_

_of all the girls he's loved before._

_And she knows all his favourite songs._

Se metió en su vestido rojo oscuro, se calzó los tacones quilométricos y se puso sus pendientes de aro dorados. Iba lieramente Gryffindor aquella noche, notó, sonriente. Eso estaba bien. Draco había demostrado una y mil veces que le encantaban las leonas, en todos los aspectos.

Ella sólo quería un poco de su atención. Cómo lograrla le daba lo mismo.

Miró el reloj y se mesó el pelo un poco. Eran las diez en punto. Tenía que estar al caer. De un momento a otro, abriría esa puerta y la instaría a salir rápido, para no llegar tarde, con una fría sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó en el salón a esperar.

A y cinco, ya daba golpes nerviosos en el suelo cn la punta del zapato.

A y diez, comenzó a morderse el labio con algo que rozaba la saña.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

No podía. No sería capaz... no se atrevería a haberse olvidado¿verdad?

A y media, el rímel de sus pestañas y su lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas. Se levantó del sofá y subió a su cuarto. Lanzó los tacones a una esquina, furiosa y herida, y un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama de matrimonio, con la cara enterrada en las manos, y se echó a llorar hasta secarse. Hasta sacar de sí todo aquello que llevaba ya un año agazapado esperando su momento.

Se acercó a la mesilla de noche de su casi prometido y abrió el último cajón, a ras de suelo. Como tantas otras veces, un sonriente rostro pecoso la saludó desde las fotos, con una sonrisa.

Fotos iguales a las suyas y, a la vez, tan diferentes...

Fotos de verdad. Esa era la mayor de als diferencias.

Era humillante que aquella chica le hubiese comido terreno de una forma tan simple como ser ella misma. ¿Qué tenía Ginevra Weasley que no tuviese Pansy Parkinson¿Qué había visto Draco en ella?

Pansy cerró el cajón de un golpe y se quedó tirada en la cama, todavía llorosa y más herida que nunca.

Porque Draco la habia olvidado.

Porque quería a otra.

Porque ela se dormiría y seguiría allí a la mañana siguiente, cuando él regresase sin saber todo el daño que le estaba causando.

Porque estaba enamorada.

* * *

Wa, pobrecilla. u.u hasta me está dando pena de ella.

En fin, acabo de regresar a España, y como sigo sin tener los archivos (estoy en casa de mi tía) pues os publico uno de estos para entretener el hambre xD

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

Besos de cookie de caramelo!!

Kira


End file.
